


Wish You Would  --Wedding Edition--

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Wish You Would [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Requested, Sappy, Songs, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: as requested long ago...a one shot sequel to wish you would,  the wedding of Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich





	Wish You Would  --Wedding Edition--

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> Hey guys! It's me again. There was a request a long time ago to do this wedding and it took me a long time to sit down and write it but here it is. Hope you enjoy it. The new season coming has me wanting to just live in a world where gallavich are in love and happy.

Wish you Would Sequel -- THE WEDDING…    

 

It was a beautiful day, and the perfect day for a wedding. Mandy looked around smiling at the garden area that had the blue and green chairs. The white ribbon connecting them. And that beautiful arch. Today was the day that her best friend would become her brother-in-law. She double checked everything, to make sure it was all perfect for her boys. It was a long time coming and it was finally happening.  

“Everything is perfect babe. Come on let's make sure the boys are ready.” Chase says besides his girlfriend.  Chase and Mandy had gotten to know each other in the following months after Mickey had stopped working for his father and they had gotten closer. Jasmine might have had a hand in that. Seeing how they looked at each other anytime they were around each other. And now here they were, together and happy, and ready to see Ian and Mickey get married.  

\-- 

“Ready for this man?” Jared asked Mickey as he watched him pace the floor of the little room.  

“fuck off, so ready for this.” Was mickeys response with the added middle finger that made Jared laugh.  

“would you two behave. It's about to start.” Skylar says from the door.  

\-- 

 

 _It's a beautiful night,_  

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  

 _Hey baby,_  

 _I think I_ _wanna_ _marry you._  

 

The music starts softly as the family and friends pile into the room awaiting the wedding party to start entering.  First, a little girl, the age of five walks slowly down the aisle towards her mother who is standing at the end smiling brightly at her as she tosses flowers onto the aisle.  Abigail smiles brightly at her little girl and places a kisses her forehead before making sure she stands in the spot she's supposed to.   

 

 

 

Next, a teenaged Yevgeny in a tux walks down slowly, arm and arm with his mother. Svetlana has her hair tied up with a few strands falling in her face. Her simple dress is white with blue and green flowers all over it and she has a bright smile on her face. She double checks that her son has the rings in his hands before she sits down at the seat leaving him in his spot.  

 

 

 

There is a slight hesitation, pause as the rest of song plays through the room. Back at the end far enough where nobody can hear.  “you sure you want me in this thing…I can totally get Abs to come back here and stand in man.” Preston says looking at the people. He had agreed to be one of the mickey’s groomsmen, more as a vow to Skylar, and an apology for Mickey when he was asked but now that he was here, he knew he didn’t deserve to be a part of this.  

 

 

“dude, if you don’t walk your happy ass down that isle, I will personally murder you, bo says to his boyfriends' brother, and Preston laughs and nods.  

“Alright man let's do this.” And Bo nods, linking arms with Preston and they take a breath as the next song plays.   

 

 

 

 

 

As they started walking Preston leaned over and whispered. “you thinking about doing this? With my brother?” 

“Tryin to plan his escape ahead of time?” Bo asked jokingly.  

“Nah man. He loves you. We all do.” Preston says honestly and it was true. In the time since Bo had come back into their lives, every single member of the Lyons family, took him back I as if he had never left. After all, he did grow up with them for a long time when they were kids. And even Francis had welcomed him with open arms, no matter how the initial thought of his youngest son being in a committed relationship with another man might have been. They had all grown, trying to get past the past and move into the future as a better family than they had been before.  

 

Preston smiled looking towards the front as Abigail and Rachel stood at the front of the aisle on both sides, signing the song in a beautiful rhythm. It was something Ian had been very adamant about; he and Mandy had taken some asl classes in the past couple of years and they loved it and this was one song that he had loved so much. He taught his sisters how to sign it for the wedding for them and they were more than happy to oblige.  

 

 

Next Jasmine and Jared began to walk down the aisle, her singing softly to herself as she made herself down the aisle and he chucked, the girl who he had met a few dozen times over the course of preparing for this wedding was quite adorable by all rights. And she had these little quirks that just made him smile to himself.  

“Don’t Judge me.” She said softly 

 

Mandy takes a deep breath and holds her hand out for Skylar and he takes her hand as they make their way up to the end. She gave a knowing look to her friend Jasmine who gave a shy smile to jarred as they separated.  “love is in the air.” She whispers to Skylar and he chuckles.  

“always looking for a match to make. No wonder you and my sister are so close.” He laughs.  

 

Everyone is in their places getting situated, they all take a breath, ready for the grooms to make their way down the aisle. Nobody could deny how amazing it was that everything had come to this. After everything, the two men had been through in their lives.  Between fighting and fucking, to hating and loving not one person could deny how amazing it was that the two boys had found one another.  

 

 

 _Don't make me close one more door_  

 _I don't_ _wanna_ _hurt anymore_  

 _Stay in my arms if you dare_  

 _Or must I imagine you there_  

 _Don't walk away from me..._  

 

 

Ian began down the path to the rest of his life. Lip slowly walking beside him, he took it all in, the decorations, the people, his family his friends, everything in his life had led up to this moment. He let his mind overtake him remembering every moment he had shared with the man he was about to call his husband for the rest of his life.  

 _Baby, you and me been getting along for way too long_  

 _Life's been a bed of roses and sweet, sweet song_  

 _I know I should not complain, this is_ _gonna_ _sound insane, but_  

Flashes of the first time he had ever saw Mickey as a kid, the boy not to mess with, he would never imagine that, that same boy would become his life in no time at all. From running from him, to standing over him with that tire iron. The first tender moment, the first kiss, the first declaration of love, the first time he walked away to the day that man walked back into his life and turned it all on its head again.  He had suffered so long with his mind, with his feelings and it all came to this.  He nodded at lip and he stood at the forefront of it all waiting for the man that made his world spin.  

 _Let's fight, let's cuss, get mad,_ _throw_ _stuff_  

 _Maybe call each other names_  

 _Slam doors, break glass, I'll leave, come back_  

 _And I'll take all the blame_  

Mickey takes a deep breath of his own and makes his way down alongside Alan who had become like a father to him and Ian over the time they had known him.  He chuckled to himself at the song Ian had chosen for them to walkdown to. It was true they had spend most of their lives loving and fighting with eachtoher and while the fights that were violent were long gone, they still fight and every fight made them love harder, love better. He got an intense flash of the day Ian had scoffed at the idea of marriage. The same day he had went to prison, and the same day he had went to prison and had his heart broken. It was all just a memory now, a stepping stone, in the life that was them.  

 

 

They stood in front of each other at the front of the aisle. Just taking each other in. This was it, this was the day they had both been waiting for. And it all came down to this. Not an ending, there would never be an ending as long as they held breath in their bodies. But a beginning of something beautiful.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _\-----_  

 

 _"_ Mickey, we are finally here, and I couldn't be happier. And we know you aren't much for this sappy love declaration stuff but here we are anyway. You were the first to say it but I knew it long before you did. It didn’t take long, after we... Began."  the room chuckles a little bit. "that I knew that I had to have you in whatever way I could have you. At first, it was enough, just to be in your orbit. Even when I was angry, you would look at me with those eyes, and I would cave. You could have anything you ever wanted from me, because of damn, those eyes. I didn’t know it then, but I sure as hell know it now, those eyes hold my soul in them. As I got older, I needed more, I know it was hard for you to give me any of the things I was always asking for, there were times you just couldn’t yet, and a teenage me didn’t know what the adult me never has a doubt about.  Your love. It was there, it was I know that now, but I was so desperate for it back then. "   

Ian took a deep breath and looked at Mickey tilting his head to take his soon to be husband in. He expected the eye roll he got, but the look of pure adoration from Mickey made up for it, It made up for everything that came before it.  

"I pushed until you broke sometimes, and when things got it our way, you proved to have more faith and love than I ever knew. It might not have meant much then, but I remember how you took care of me when I needed, you were my strength and sanity when I had neither. And I will never forget that, or take it for granted again.  I stand here today because I have lived without you, too many times to count, I have tried to live without you, and that is one thing in this world that is absolutely impossible. I love you more today than yesterday and all the days before it, and I will love you more tomorrow and all the days that follow after.  and In case there is ever any question I will love you until the day I take my last breath"  

Ian notices the glare from Mickey so he adds.  

"Many Many years from now" and Mickey smirks.  

 

 

 

"Ian...See there you go, trying to win again huh? Think all that sappy shit will leave me speechless huh? Well, aren't you in for a surprise. Take this in, because it’s the one and only huge declaration your getting, and it will be rewarding accordingly." Mickey jokes.  Mickey and Ian had made a little wager before the wedding because it's who they were. It's what they loved about each other. One of the many many things.  

 

"Ian, you...man you have given me everything I never wanted." He starts.  

 

"thanks?" Ian says shaking his head.  

 

"Shut up. No interruptions.  Anyyyyway. Before I was fuckin interrupted.  You made me different, you saw something inside me, that I didn’t think was there. And it scared the hell out of me, I wanted it gone you know? Like sometimes you would look at me and I would think, what does he think he's doing, making me feel...things. You pushed sometimes too hard, sometimes not enough and you continue to do that every day. You have always known who you are and you make no excuses for it. And when you love, you love harder than anyone I have ever seen. Your love for your family, my family, my son, Me. It is not something I was taught, love like that.  and it isn't just you, it's your family. " Mickey turns to the Gallagher's. "That’s right, you fuckers too, you love and protect more fiercely than anything I have ever seen, and I admire that.  Ian, you fought for us, when you had no hope left. When I had no hope left, you still did. You can stand there and tell me and this whole room that you gave up on us because you thought you didn’t deserve us anymore but I know better, I know you.  You bought a house, you made plans, you loved harder and fought harder than anyone I know ever could and you continue to do it every day.  

Since we have been back together you have shown me everything, you have loved me and you amaze me every day. I stand here today, not only to become your partner, your husband, and your lover." Which earned a nice "gross dad" from Yevgeny which made the room laugh. "but I am here to promise something else. I promise to love you even when I hate you. I promise to fight for us forever. I promise to protect you and fight for you and even fight with you when I need to. You have me forever. Until the end of time, not until one of us dies, I may not believe in a lot of things but I believe this goes beyond any limits of life and death. I will love you until there is nothing left in any world or universe. I promise you us, no matter what."   Ian wipes a tear from his eyes. 

 

"You win." He whispers and Mickey smiles.  

"and I would like to be clear with this death do us part shit, if you die first, you better be prepared for me to resurrect your ass" Mickey adds and the room laughs.  

They look at each other as they repeat the traditional vows.   

 

"I now pronounce you..." The sentence isn't finished before the boys grab each other and kiss harder than they ever had before.  

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included 
> 
> marry you - bruno Mars  
> I have nothing - whitney houston  
> Let's fight - thompson square


End file.
